For effective practice during learning of movement skills, for example, it is desirable to correctly determine the learning level of a learner, and provide them with high-quality information. An operating point directly relating to the implementation of a movement contains rich information for movement evaluation and movement-learning support, and studies on the impedance characteristics and the equilibrium-point trajectory for a target movement have been conventionally performed. Currently proposed methods to estimate these feature amounts include a method of giving perturbations to a target movement, and analyze a variation thereof based on a body model (Non-Patent Literatures 1, 2) and a method of measuring a muscle-group action, kinematics and a hand-force during a target movement, and identifying a model to describe the relationship among them, thus estimating the two feature amounts as stated above (Patent Literature 1). Another method proposed is to analyze the impedance at an operating point and the muscle-group action relating to the implementation of an equilibrium point by a statistical method, and break down them into the units of functions (muscle synergies) to implement the movement (Patent Literature 2).